Rinne Hoshizora/Quotes
List of quotes made by Rinne Hoshizora. She has a very slow style communicating with others (mainly - except for her teammates, Mio, Makoto, and Haruka). Rinne is very reserved, and has sensitive side once befriended. General * Introduction: “Me? I’m Hoshizora... Rinne... Not that people here believe it... T-t-they think I’m the new mayor... But that’s fine by me.” * Christmas Eve Wish: "My wish? I'd like to make dreams that let me peer into the heart of universe itself." * When Receiving a Valentine's Day Gift: "For me? Thanks." * When her Team Point Meter reaches 100%: "I want to be your friend forever and ever. And... To see you until the very end." * Winning a Contest: "Congratulations on winning. To be recognized by everyone is a big deal..." * Talk too much: "I shall make it better." * Christmas Eve Dialogue: "Hello, it's cold outside. Christmas Eve is best in winter. I would explain why, but it's not important. Viewing the snows with the naked eye is different than viewing them with a telescope. Perhaps it's because you're here. Oh... a shooting star... I'll tell you what shooting stars really are...sometime... Did you make a wish...? No? It doesn't matter... I don't think it would come true. Let's go home. The stars were great today. I feel excited when I see them with you. I want to always catch them with you." Christmas Dialogue Play in the morning of 25 December and Rinne will greet the player outside. "Good morning. Today it's Christmas Day. , do you want to join me?" * Yes "Really? Well... I will wait you in Starlight Jewelry at 17:00. Goodbye." * No "Um... it's fine... if you don't like to go with me. Better next time..." Game Greetings * Meeting: "Hmm... Oh, hello. Keep up the good work." * Morning: "You are... friendly. You come here often... But that's fine... I like talking to you." * Afternoon: "When did I get here? I don't know exactly... It was a long time ago... But I remember hearing the Angel Goddess singing." * Evening: "Powers...? I have no powers." * Night: "The meaning of night? Difficult question… I search for the answer everyday… Perhaps searching for the answer is the answer itself…" Gift Lines * Favorite Gift: "So beautiful... this gift is... uhm... cute. Thank you very much..." * Loved Gift: "... thank you for... uhm... for this gift..." * Liked Gift: ".........Thank you as always." * Disliked Gift: "...I don't really like this." * Hated Gift: "I hate this. I can't even look at it." Seasonal Quotes * Spring: "The beginning of Spring... It feels like to start a brand-new month." * Late Spring: "Spring flowers... I like them. As long as they're blooming." * Summer: "Oh, it's Summer. Very hot..." * Late Summer: "Summer is ending very soon...” * Autumn: "The beginning of Autumn is an important time to reflect on heart..." * Late Autumn: "Autumn days are... always warm. Amazing..." * Winter: "Winter season... it's cold. But can be glittery... I like it." * Late Winter: "The month is over... The snowscape is pretty." Weather Lines * Sunny: "Come to think of it... the weather is sunny thanks to the Angel Goddess... I should be grateful to her." * Cloudy: "I want to look at the clouds..." * Rainy: "So noisy. This weather, is wet..." * Snowy: "Snow... I can get sick in that weather. People ask me to tell their lives... They seem desperate for cold... I don't understand it..." * Typhoon: "... ... ... What a drag... Don't go outside..." * Blizzard: "What a horrible weather... I can't go out..." Festival Lines * Christmas: "Christmas at 17:00. Invite someone special... do you know how to cook traditional foods? That's how the festival will be like.” * Christmas Eve: "Tonight is Christmas Eve. Everyone gathers in the fields to watch the shooting stars." * Cooking Contest: "I want someone teaching me know how to cook..." * Fashion Contest: "Girls dresses are... always cute. Amazing..." * Music Festival: "People play music... melodious..." * New Year's Eve: "New Year's Eve tonight..." * New Year's Day: "People say we should reflect on the year... I really don't like to." * Ohanami (Flower Viewing): "Flowers... I love them. As long as they're blooming." * Summer Festival: "Summer Festival at 18:00. There will be food stalls... you should buy some if you are hungry..." * Valentine's Day: "Did you give someone sweets on Valentine's Day?" Category:Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns Quotes